Username: CherryPOP!
by takeBACK
Summary: AU: Welcome to POP dot. com - Haruno Sakura is your average school girl with your average crush. Only her crush is one of her bestfriends and he is dating the new beautiful, blond dead sexy transfer student. What's a girl to do! Multiple pairings SasuSaku
1. Prologue: Everything Is POPtastic

Username: CherryPOP

**By**: Yours Truly T-chan

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Pairings**: SasukeSakuraNaruto NarutoHinata SasukeInoShikamaru +others

**Rating**: T for Teen

**Genre**: Comedy/Romance/Drama

**AN**: Bwah, hey there. I've decided to start this story up since my other one is going to stop. Sorry to anyone who was reading A Prince In Spring. My computer totally decided to be a bitch and screw itself over. So I lost all my files. x Anyways this is my story Username: CherryPOP! I have no clue where it is going but I want to do it.

Anyways only the prologue is written like this. There will be text (like a description in third person) and talk. However there will still be parts like this. Anyways I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to MK-san. However the story idea and such is mine. Btw, Pop! dot com does not exisit. Buutt…if you want to use it, ask me first. I get the rights. : D

**Prologue**: Welcome to POP! dot. Com

Home/Sign in/Register/Forums/Journal/Chat/Gallery/Chat

Welcome to POP dot. Com

Your one and only place to be POPtastic.

-

Click!

-

Home/**Sign in**/Register/Forums/Journal/Chat/Gallery/Chat

Welcome to POP dot. Com

Your one and only place to be POPtastic.

Username: CherryPOP!

Password:

-

Click!

-

Home/Sign in/Register/Forums/**Journal**/Chat/Gallery/Chat

Welcome to POP dot. Com

Your one and only place to be POPtastic.

**Date**: October 18th, 2008

**Time**: 7:16 am

**Journal Entry # 37** **Make This Journal Public**: **Yes**/No

**Subject:** She's Blond, Beautiful and Deadly

-

Hey guys!

CherryPOP here! ;p

So you guys have been waiting for the juicy details right?!

Of course you have. My comments have been spammed full of eager watchers wanting to know what happens next!

Well here's the update.

**Subject**: DeadlyBlond

**Age**: Sixteeen

**Status**: UchiwaBoi's beau (Ack! I know, right!?)

**Hair colour**: Blonde (Note the name people!)

**Eye colour**: Brilliant sky blue! (Almost as brilliant as BlondandDumb's! D:)

**Personality**: Actually pretty nice but when Sasuke was getting his lunch she told me that he was her's and I had no chance with him!

( I mean come on! Doesn't that really mean she's a BITCH!!)

Bwah, so there it is. The girl who transferred from Iwa with her older brother BombBomb.

Seriously, the minute she got here and entered the class she was like,

"UchiwaBoi! Oh my god I can't believe you're here!"

Note, she did it with a really whiny and high pitch voice but he still looked. So was every other guy in the classroom too. Grrr…

So UchiwaBoi totally stops our conversation and gets out of his seat, surprised.

"DeadlyBlond!?" He exclaimed. God and he did it with amazment.

So that was basically it. Apparently they had gone out for two years when they were twelve. (That's meant they dated till they were 14!)

However when they were 14 UchiwaBoi's dad so got a transfer caused he works for the army, here to lovely Konoha.

Where I me and BlondandDumb met him.

Where he became me and BlondandDumb's enemy.

Then friend.

Then my crush.

Then one of best friend's and crush.

So my best friend who I basically love is dating the new girl who he use to date. And she's blond, blue eyed and deadly beautiful.

And here I am.

In this horrible situation.

Gawd kill me now.  
PLEASE!

What's a girl to do?

-

**Comments**

**Comment**: **Yes**/No

**Username**: pURPLE-cHAN

**Time**: 7:43 am

**Comment**: D; I don't like her either! UchiwaBoi is so stupid.

Don't forget to come over to me house after school.

Bring my red heels with you!

See you at school!

-

**Comment**: **Yes**/No

**Username**: sharpANDpointy

**Time**: 7:49 am

**Comment**: Grr…I'll totally shove some of my pointy little babies up his ass! How can he not know how much you love him!!

See you and purple after school.

Luff

-

**Comment**: **Yes**/No

**Username**: rAmEnlUver101

**Time**: 4:25 pm

**Comment**: OMG! Uchiwa sounds so stupid LMAO!

u should twotttally go out with me!

even thou u don't know me!

or mayb u do! 8D wouldn't that totally be awesome!

BELIEVE IT!

-

**View Other comments**: Page **1** 2 3 4 5 6

-

**End**

**AN**: Ick. How was that?! I want some feed back before I continue. Btw if you don't know who is who, just ask. Shouldn't be that hard to figure out though….: D REVIEW!


	2. OctI:The Jealous But I’m Over It Period

Username: CherryPOP

Username: CherryPOP!

**By**: Yours Truly T-chan

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Pairings**: SasukeSakuraNaruto NarutoHinata SasukeInoShikamaru +others

**Rating**: T for Teen

**Genre**: Comedy/Romance/Drama

**AN: : D I want to know if people would prefer quantity over quick updates? Anyways ****do you like mudkips? ****quick updates or very largish…quantities.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They belong to MK-san. However the story idea and such is mine. Btw, Pop! dot com does not exist. Buutt…if you want to use it, ask me first. I get the rights. : D

Btw, everything in () are Sakura's extra points unless in as AN: inside.

Also, chapter one consisted of a chunk of the first day after Sasuke and Ino get together and then brief, very brief periods of time before the school's Halloween dance. This story is also in stages (ex. Stage One: The Jealous But I'm Over It Period) and organized as months.

**Chapter One**: October I: The Jealous But I'm Over It Period

**Month One:**October I

**Friday October 18****th**

**8:24 am**

**Location:** Konoha High school

**The Jealous But I'm Over It Period**

**Day 1**

-

So it was a pretty rowdy place. Kakashi wasn't present in his grade eleven homeroom slash academic functions class, per usual.

So what were our favourite people doing? What they do best of course. Being themselves!

Sakura sat ontop of her desk looking down at Naruto who was chatting animatedly to her and Sasuke, who was to Naruto's right (and her left).

"So I heard about this pretty cool site!" Naruto exclaimed looking between Sakura and Sasuke enthusiastically.

-

**Subject**: BlondeandDumb, otherwise know as Uzumaki Naruto

**Age**: Sixteeen

**Status**: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's bestfriend; class clown; Major Yodaime's son

**Hair colour**: Sunny blonde (Darker then Ino's, blah her's is so platinum!)

**Eye colour**: Million Billion Infinite brilliant blue azure!

**Personality**: How do I describe Uzumaki Naruto?! Well I guess you could call

Him stupid or dumb, note the status of class clown. But if I had to be completely truthful,

Naruto is the sweetest, friendliest and bright person I know. Sometime's he can get serious but we always find that odd. He's the guy to cheer you up. He's pretty oblivious sometimes and has the biggest crush on me.

-

Sakura tilted her head side and her lips pursed in a 'o' shape. Her odd but beautiful pink hair fell into her seafoam green eyes and she brushed it aside.

"Really?" She inquired, her eyes darting to Uchiha Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow at her and cross his arms as he leaned backwards in his chair.

Naruto nodded vigorously and grinned his brilliant smile. Sakura couldn't help but have her stomach turn at both the boys. They were her boys after all…even if Sasuke was slowly drifting away.

"Yah!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's called Pop!, with an exclamation mark, dot com!" He said. Beside him Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you know what an exclamation mark is dobe," Sasuke teased.

-

**Subject**: UchiwaBoi or better know as Uchiha Sasuke

**Age**: Sixteeen

**Status**: Utterly smexy beautiful emo boi….erm….ignore that. He's Ino Yamanka's boyfriend and Uchiha (other God of pure smexiness) Itachi's brother. Second son of the head of the Uchiha Police Force Head.

**Hair colour**: Black as his heart. (Just kiddin!)

**Eye colour**: Dark onyx tinted with blue. (Ooooh! Mysterious : D)

**Personality**: Uchiha Sasuke is a cold, anti-social person unless you know him personally. With us he's a teaser and somewhat of a joker. Even if he doesn't seem like it, he would stand up for anyone of us and does a random nice thing now and then, touching our hearts. : D

-

Sakura rolled her eyes but was slightly surprised Naruto knew the same site she kept her journal on.

"Stop being mean Sasuke-kun. If Naruto can make it into academic English without being rejected by the teacher, he can't be as dumb as he looks." She said airily.  
Naruto beamed for a few seconds at Sakura.  
"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed but a few seconds they furrowed.

"HEY!" Naruto cried at the insult.

Sakura grinned and started giggling and Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile. Sakura looked at Sasuke and couldn't help but beaming at him.

She was in love with him but…..

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ah there she was. Ino Yamanka. You know the basic description of her already; just know she's deadly and blond.

So here was the blond slut, excuse my language please, here interrupting the trio. She walked…jogged to them (Sasuke) with a giant smile on her face. There she was in all her glory with her platinum blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, skinny figure with her large breasts (though no where near as big as Hinata-chan's) and short skirt.

She gave Sakura and Naruto a small wave and wrapped her arms behind Sasuke's neck. She bent down and gave him a small kiss on his cheek and Sasuke grinned.

"Hey," he greeted her simply.  
Sakura had to look away. Sasuke didn't know how much this hurt her did he?  
No, he couldn't. She had kept it a secret for so long from him. Unless…Naruto had spilled his beans at one point or another.

Sakura let out a pained sigh. God, if Naruto had done that he would be a dead man walking. At her sigh, Sasuke gave her a pointed look and she grinned sheepishly.

From behind Sasuke, Ino narrowed her eyes on Sakura. She smiled at her, in a painful way. She cocked her head and blinked.

"I guess Naruto and I will leave you two love birds alone, eh?!" She stated hopping off the desk she had previously claimed.

There were a few desk opened at the back and she grabbed Naruto's forearm, dragging him to the back of the class room. As she glanced back she saw Ino and Sasuke moving in for another kiss. She almost gagged and quickly whipped her head back around. She took a seat and Naruto sat down beside her.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan," Naruto drawled. "Why do you want to let Sasuke spend time alone with her if you lo-," Sakura's hand went to his mouth in a furry.

"NARUTO," She whispered angirily. Naruto blinked confused and then licked Sakura's hand.

"NARUTO!" She screeched and everyone looked at her. Her eye twitched and she huffed.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT," she said loudly with a scowl.

She quickly wiped her hand on her pants and cringed. Eww…Naruto slober. Naruto grinned at her and put his hands behind his back.

"You know Sakura-chan, you really should confess!" Naruto saidly loudly. Sakura went pink as some people looked at her in curiousity, including Sasuke. God, thank God, that Lee wasn't in her class (being a year old then herself) or he would jumped on her at that moment.

"Shut it Naruto," she cried. She sighed in relief as Kakashi suddenly came through the door with his mask and crinkled eye.

"Yo!" He exclaimed. He really didn't bother to give an excuse, his students yelled at him regardless.  
Besides, how many times could he run into a black cat, have to take the long route to school, help an blind Itachi across the street and work at the homeless shelter in one morning?  
From beside her Naruto shouted, "YOUR LATE!" And everyone rolled their eyes.  
Of course, Kakashi was always late. Everyone knew that, but that was Naruto. Kakashi moved to his desk and took his seat, pulling out his orange Icha Icha smut.

As he began to read he called. "Page eighty seven, question one to twenty." And so Sakura got to work and was done in ten minutes despite the complexity of it.  
And so, for the rest of the day her day was pretty uneventful. Her schedule was as followed.

8:00-9:20 Period One: Functions (University)

9:25-10:40 Period Two: Media Arts (Open)

10:45- 12:00 Period Three: English (University)

12:00-12:40Lunch

12:45-2:00 Period Four: Chemistry (University)

-

**2:32 pm**

**Location**: Hyuuga mansion

Sakura sighed slowly bringing up the cup of tea in her hands to her mouth. As the hot liquid finished going down her throat, she let out a sigh, causing Hinata who was sitting on her left and Tenten who was sitting on her right to look at her in worry.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's concern and set the cup of tea down beside her.

"Don't worry about me you guys. I think I'll just have to get over it. Sasuke-kun has never looked at me that way (at least she thought so) and probably never will."

Hinata gave her friend a pitiful glance.

"But Sakura-chan….y-y-you love him." She stated. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you should give up on him just yet. This Ino girl may not be the same girl he liked before. People change Sakura," Tenten said with wisdom.

Sakura stared at her friend with eyes wide open and Tenten shot her an annoued look.

"Just because you think I'm not intelleigent and only like to spar Neji and throw pointy things around, does not mean I'm not smart." Sakura threw back her head as she laughed. Her friend was right.

Ino and Sasuke had only meet up yesterday. That didn't decide that they were going to go strong and last for ever. Sakura chuckled and wondered why she was so upset.

Sasuke of course had had other girlfriends before. She had never really gotten depressed or jealous over those relationships. Maybe it was because Ino and Sasuke had gone out before and the only reason they still were dating before was because Sasuke had moved. Sakura grinned and stood up.

"Well what's done is done. Let's hit the mall now!"

-

**Wednesday October 23****rd**

**The Jealous But I'm Over It Period**

**Day Six**

Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

Ino had been getting on her nerves lately, always smothering Sasuke when she was around.

Couldn't the dumb blond tell that Sasuke wasn't interested in her (her being herself, Haruno Sakura)!

That bastard hadn't hung out with Naruto and her at all for the past six days too!

He had even missed Ramen night to the poorly disguised distaste of Naruto.

Oh well. Sakura had other things to think about.

Like what the hell she was going to where to the Halloween Dance next Thursday on Halloween.

Why were things so complicated!?

-

**Wednesday October 30****th**

**The Jealous But I'm Over It Period**

**Day 13**

-

Home/Sign in/Register/Forums/Journal/Chat/Gallery/Chat

Welcome To Konoha High School Site.

Where all students, teachers and faculty can express themselves!

-

Click!

-

Home/**Sign in**/Register/Forums/Journal/Chat/Gallery/Chat

Welcome To Konoha High School Site.

Where all students, teachers and faculty can express themselves!

Username: HarunoSakura

Password: --

-

Click!

-

Home/Sign in/Register/Forums/Journal/**Chat**/Gallery/Chat

Welcome To Konoha High School Site.

Where all students, teachers and faculty can express themselves!

-

Now Entering Konoha High school chat forum.

**Currently online:**

HyuugaHinata

UzumakiNaruto

RockLee

Gai

UchihaItachi

-

**UzumakiNaurto:** Heyah Sakura-chan! :D :D :D

**HyuugaHinata:** Hello Sakura-chan. : )

**RockLee:** MY BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM!

**Gai:** MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!

**UchihaItachi:** Hey.

**RockLee:** OH GAI SENSI! YOU ARE SO KIND TO YOUR STUDENTS!

**Gai:** YOU BELIEVE IT LEE MY MOST YOUTHFUL PUPIL! :DDDDDDDD

**RockLee:** GAI-SENSEI TY

**Gai:** LEE!!

**RockLee:** GAI-SENSEI!

**-RockLee and Gai have left the chatroom –**

**UzumakiNaruto:** OO

**HyuugaHinata:**

**UchihaItachi:** …...

**-UchihaItachi has left the chatroom-**

**HarunoSakura:** Oo? Okies…..then. Hey Naruto, hey Hinata-chan!

**HyuugaHinata:** Have you found a costume and a date yet Sakura-chan?

**HarunoSakura:** Found a costume luckily but it's a surprise! :D No date though. D:

**UzumakiNaruto:** Why don't you go with me Sakura-chan!!

**HarunoSakura:** BAKA! THINK ABOUT HINATA-CHAN!!

**UzumakiNaruto:** ? Eh?

**HyuugaHinata:** I-It's okay Sakura-chan. Kiba-kun asked me to go with him anyways. I couldn't say no.

**UzumakiNaruto:** Your going with dog breathe!?

**HarunoSakura:** NARUTO!

**UzumakiNaruto:** ;p

**HarunoSakura:** Whatever. Fine I'll go with you Naruto but only as friends!! FRIENDS! And only because I couldn't find a date. Hmph!

**UzuamakiNaruto:** :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**HarunoSakura:** -sighs- Well I have to go. You better have a good costume Naruto. See you tomorrow Hinata-chan!

**HyuugaHinata:** Bye Sakura-chan

**-HyuugaHinata has left the chatroom-**

**-HarunoSakura has left the chatroom-**

**UzumakiNaruto:** Hullo? Anyone there…….dattebayo?

…

…

…

**UzumakiNaruto:** HULLLLLLO! I'M SO LONELY!

**UzumakiNaruto:** D: DATTEBAYO AND RAMEN! NO ONE'S ONLINE!

**-UzumakiNaruto has left the chatroom-**

-

**End**

-

**A/N:** This story is crap XD Anyways tell me what you think. Also just to let you know there will be multiple pairings in this story and Sakura meets a lot of people :D. But I have the set pairings unless you want to vote who Sakura is with. But that'll be later.

Important: Yes, there are two sites. One is for Sakura to voice her opinions and speak outloud without having to worry about anyone judging her.

The school one is for her to talk to her friends who she hasn't told about her Pop dot com

**REVIEW!**


	3. Author Note

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

To people who have been reading A Prince In Spring.

The story is done, over and utterly dead.

I am truly sorry for this but my computer went high wire and it had to be whipped.

Meaing I lost everything.

And it was a joint story and I can't get the posts back,

So it's done. I'm really sorry!!

To Username: Cherry Pop readers.

Seriously, I don't like it. I like the concept but not my writing.

So only two chapters in, I'm going to stop the production of this story,

Rewrite it and write a couple good other chapters before I start posting again.

It will be posted as a separate story so you'll have to find it if you aren't apart of my alert thingy.

Sorry. I just rush things.

I also want to determine what kind of writing style I will be using for this story so give me some time to think okay?


End file.
